Gone
by puppylov40
Summary: The Rebellion has failed and the Districts of Panem are struggling to stay alive even more. Things are worse even if there is no more President Snow, because now there is someone to carry on his wrath, Peeta. So with Prim dead, Gale missing, and her mother in the Capitol, what will become of Katniss Everdeen? Rated M for sensitive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I just wanted to get it up on the boards as soon as possible! anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, 'some' of these wonderful people came from the amazing mind of Suzanne Collins, I'm just using them.**

**-PL40**

Chapter one Katniss:

_Flames, that's all I see. The burning bodies piled up on one another, and the smell. Oh the smell that makes my nostrils burn and then the melting flesh molding onto what was once the beautiful face of my sister making her seem like a mutt from the Capitol reaching out to me._

I wake up with a jolt, hearing an ear piercing scream but soon realizing the sound is coming from my own mouth. My tears hot and steady, stream down my face clouding my vision making the moon light shadows seem like ghosts from a paranormal world of death. My world.

Suddenly I am down stairs pulling on my hunting boots and my father's jacket ready to go hunting in the forest, a place I haven't been to in a long time. Opening the front door I bolt, making a B line toward the meadow, if that's what you would even call it now. It doesn't take me long to get there, at least not anymore, not since I was forced back to the Seam after the Rebellion failed and Snow died making Peeta the new president. _Peeta, _the sweet boy I once knew, the sweet boy who once loved me unconditionally. All that's gone now, a new version of him has been formed, a cruel hijacked version of the sweet boy with the blue eyes and golden locks. No I can't think of him anymore, I have to survive yet again, but at least I don't have to provide for my mother or _Prim_ anymore. Snow made half of that possible, before he choked on his own blood he made sure I would suffer even more. He took my sister away from me and burned her publicly saying at the same time _"Where there is fire in the beginning, there is ashes in the end." _Using Prim like a test doll or a prototype for a new way of execution. As for my mother she remarried Peeta's father after he whipped his own mother beyond repair saying it was payback for all those years of torture she made him endure. So now my mother and Peeta's father are living happily in the Capitol last I heard.

I walk along the edge of the electric fence trying to find a weak spot to get under so I don't get shocked to badly. After the "Rebellion" Peeta made sure that no one could get into the forest beyond District 12, so he had some of his soldiers come in from the Capitol to put a new fence up. After awhile I finally find a nice ditch that is just deep enough for me to slide underneath with just barely getting nicked by the electric wire. I run quickly into the depths of the forest, _the _forest, _my _home. The only place I feel like normal Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

I walk into the Hob carrying my ironically heavy game bag on my shoulder, I shuffle my feet over to Sae's stand and throw three squirrels onto the small counter top, she smiles at me gratefully and hands me a bowl of soup which I gladly take. I wolf it down quickly and tell Sae that I will be back tomorrow with more meat and walk away deciding that that was all the trading I was going to do today and keep the rest for myself.

As I am about to exit the Hob I hear people screaming and yelling, that's when I turn around to see the Peacekeepers running strait at me. Wait no they are not running at me, but they are chasing a girl with bright red hair. She is nimble on her feet dancing around the chaos, as though she is teasing the guards, making them seem foolish as she dodges their measly attacks. Then suddenly she is right in front of me, looking at me with dark blue eyes that almost seem silver with her head slightly tilted, making her obviously strong jaw seem even wider.

"Hey. I know who you are!" she states with a matter-of-a-fact tone in her voice, but she sounds really weird, she almost sounds like she is from the Capitol but with a stronger accent. "Come on, unless you want to get mixed up in that mess." She says taking my hand, but when I don't move she gives my hand a tug causing me to take a step forward. Then it hits me, like a blast off cool air, this girl in more ways than one, reminds me of Prim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ****Omg I had such a fun time writing this! I think it was because I made her up and I could go by my own rules. I wanted to put Peetas POV as chapter two but then I realized you wouldn't have know what I was talking about until I introduced you to Em and I made chapter two from Em's POV. Anyway I think you guys are really going to enjoy this chapter, and yes it does have some violence in it, but hey if a book doesn't have some fighting in it what good is it? So you guys enjoy and please review it means the world to me!**

**-PL40**

Chapter two Em:

"So, what's your name?" Katniss asks me. She doesn't know me, but I know her.

"Emma," I answer her truthfully, but I can see the look of disappointment cross her eyes, and I don't dare tell her my last name. "But my friends call me Em." I say and hold out my hand to her, she slowly reaches forward trying to decide as to whether or not to trust me. In the end she finally takes my hand and shakes it quite quickly.

"Okay Em, do you mind telling me why the peacekeepers were chasing you?"

"Chasing me?" I say with mock hurt. "They were not chasing me, we were just playing a friendly game of tag!" I exclaim, trying to be serious. I'm trying to get on her good side before the hovercraft arrives.

"Oh yes, you were playing a game of tag. Is that why we are hiding behind this wall?" she says trying to stop the corners of her mouth turn up.

"We? I am hiding, you are just the stupid one who is accompanying me while I do the dirty work." I tell her.

"You're not from here are you?" she questions, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Where would you get an idea like that? Oh I know, maybe the hair, the accent, the eyes, the skin?" I counter. She studies me for a second, obviously noticing for the first time at how tan my skin is.

"Sorry I'm not very observant, I-"her sentence gets cut short as I run I take a run into the terrible place called the 'Seam'. I her Katniss's footfalls behind me, she is quiet, I take notice, might need the information later. I open the tattered door to the abandoned house and walk in, with Katniss right behind me.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asks me quietly. I turn around carefully with the poisoned rag in my hand. I grin evilly at her as her eyes widen in disbelief. "You're with the Capitol aren't you! You work for them!" she accuses, but doesn't have any time to say more as I leap at her, pressing the rag over her nose and mouth. She struggles at first, but I have in a firm grip on her head between my hand and bicep. Then her whole body goes limp, letting go of her body I pull out two zip-ties from my boot and put her wrist and ankles together, tightening the plastic wire.

I am about to lift Katniss up but I hear someone yelling her name. "Katniss! Hey Katniss I'm back from the mines!" I walk to the window and pull back what's left of the curtain to see who it is, I see a tall man with black hair walking the street, he looks over and notices me in the window, before I have any idea to comprehend what has just happened he is inside. "What did you do to Katniss?" he spits, when I don't answer he pushes me up against the wall and that's when I decide I've had enough.

I push back against him and my strength must take him by surprise because he looks shocked. I take my chance and push him off me completely, then while he stumbles backwards I swing my leg up making the toe of my boot hit him right in the corner of his jaw, right on the pressure point. He crumples to ground as well, but I decide to leave him there.

I pick Katniss up and go outside to meet the hovercraft, but I run into the same stupid ass peacekeepers. "Stop." One says "You have no right to be here, you are to be whipped for leaving your District." Says the same one, then he looks down and notices Katniss. "What are you doing with the traitor?"

"I am taking her to the Capitol," I reply. "And oh look, there's my ride." I say pointing upward just as the hovercraft is about to land. "So, it was nice meeting all of you it truly was but I must get going." I smile with no sincerity at all and walk up onto the ramp that leads to the hovercraft. I give the peacekeeper one last mocking wave before the door shuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**** again I had so much fun writing this chapter just because it has a lot of cussing in it :p any way its short but you know what er, my mind isn't exactly working right now, stupid school blah, but hey one good thing came out of school today, in Literature all we talked about was the Hunger Games and I was like ahhh! So yeah… did I surprise any of you guys with Em being evil? I hope so at least I did some of you, anyway read and please review it means the world to me!  
-PL40 **

**P.S. there is one sentence in this chapter see if you can find it and yes pun intended **

Chapter three Peeta:

I stare at the picture, wanting the girl with the dark brown hair and grey eyes to pop out of the frame. I have seen her before, somewhere I just don't know where. "Uhg, this is no use!' I say to myself. I am never going to find her, "_no you just might", _says a tiny voice in the back of my head.

"Mr. Mellark?"

"What?" I snap at the guard, earning a jump out of him.

"Uh, the hunter you set out, she uh…" he starts.

"Spit it out!" I yell.

"She found the girl! She paged in a few minutes ago telling us to send in a hovercraft." The startled guard yelps out, but I barely pay attention. The girl, with the grey eyes, I will see her, she was not just a figment of my imagination! She is real, and she will be here very soon. "Would like me to send one sir?" he says, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Yes, yes please do that." And with that the guard leaves.

* * *

Two hours after I sent out the hovercraft, two hours of pacing back and forth, she is here. I have still yet to find out her name, but none the less she is here, lying down on the sofa in my office. She looks just like she did in the picture, except I have still haven't seen her eyes. With her hair ratty, skin dirty and red marks around her wrists she is still beautiful.

"Mr. President?" says the Huntress.

"Yes?" I question but not really listening.

"Is there any other assignments you would like to task me with?" she asks, bringing my full attention to her and I turn around in astonishment. She dares to ask me if I want a _favor_ from _her_?

"No, there is not. You may leave now." I state, calming a part of my anger.

"But sir, I still have not received payment." She says holding her ground. "_Oh damn, all shit just hit the fan!" _says the tiny voice in the back of my head, and I know its right when my body starts shaking with rage.

"What is your name Huntress." I say hissing the _s._

"Emma." She claims tilting her head slightly upward as if to show pride. "And I expect payment."

"What?" I boom, and I don't even have to tell the guards to grab her because they are already there. I walk over to her and slap her as hard as I can, causing blood to escape her mouth.

"You son of a bitch!" she yells. "Everyone told me that you were a dick! I just didn't believe them when I should have!" she says and spits blood in my face

"Well, that's your own damn stupidity!" I exclaim, slowly being lulled into a Zen state I pull out my handkerchief and wipe away the blood causing the white cloth to turn pink in some places. "Put _Emma, _with the rest of our prisoners." I say smiling, a look of terror crosses her face but she quickly regains her composure.

"You _arse!"_ she says under her breath but I still hear her.

* * *

"Katniss?" I say hoping to wake her. Someone had finally told me her name, my step-mother actually. She doesn't stir at first so I slightly shake her frail form and this causes her eyes to flitter open just for a second. My breath hitches in my throat, this is her,this is _the_ girl I have dreamed about for so long. Her eyes open one more time but this time they stay, she tilts her head slightly to the right, to me. I smile warmly at her but what shocks me is the scream that comes out of her mouth. I jump back while she sits up and pulls her knees to her chest then wraps her arms around her. She looks frightened so I try and comfort her. "Shh, shh, it alright." I tell her but she doesn't seem convinced. "I'm not going to hurt you." I say reaching for her.

"Stay away from me!" she says through gritted teeth with tears in her eyes. I am shocked and hurt.

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me" she spits, glaring at me with those grey eyes. I look down at my entwined hands in my lap and decide to let her be. I get up and walk over to my desk and sit down, I can feel her eyes on me the whole time, glaring daggers at my back.

**Authors note: ****so what did you guys think? Did I get the right POV from a hijacked Peeta? I hope so if not please tell me, PM me or post a review. Did you guys get the joke? If not I will tell you **"You son of a bitch!" **see what I did there? You know how in the book it described Peeta's mother as evil and abusive and like Peeta is her son, lol yeah my life… um I have a question I know this but then again I am wrong a lot of times but I think I am right, POV means personnel over view right? My mom told me it means personally owned vehicle and I'm like yeah but maybe there is another meaning to it and she's like no there's not, needless to say we got in a big fight over it, so if someone would tell me that I am ****right**** then idk I guess I will do something… **

** -PL40 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: ****I know for a fact this one is short, I just really have a hard time with Katniss's POV and I don't know why. Anayway enjoy! Read and review it means the world to me!**

**-PL40**

Chapter four Katniss:

I stay in my position in the sofa not daring to move. I stare at Peeta trying to take him in, he looks built, more than he did before. He still has some scars on his arms and hands, the ones the Capitol couldn't take care of, or the ones he didn't want them to touch.

I keep seeing his eyes flick up every now and then. Obviously trying not to stare, but I must admit I don't look to pleasant, with my hair greasy from lack of washing and my skin covered in dirt and coal dust. That's when I notice that I am not wearing my father's hunting jacket; they must have removed it when…when what? Wait I'm not in twelve, that's when it all comes back to me, I remember Em, I remember the peacekeepers, I remember Gale. Wait Gale? I haven't seen Gale in months, not sense he was forced to take up more hours in the mines, and yet I remember him. Well not really _him_ but his voice, the worry in his voice.

_Em. _That traitor! I should have known better, hell for all I know her name isn't even Emma. But then again I could see something in her eyes right before she knocked me out, I saw sorrow, like she didn't want to do it but she had to. _No! It was just a façade, _says my little devil. _Maybe, but probably not, you never know, don't judge a book by its cover, _my little angle tells me. The two imaginary figures argue in my mind making me close my eyes and put my hands to my ears pressing down hard, trying to block out the voices. I know this action must make me look crazy but I can't help it.

"Katniss?" I hear a male voice call my name wryly. At first I think its Gale but I feel a strong sturdy hand on my shoulder, knowing it's Peeta I flinch away. I open my eyes and look at him with tears in my eyes once again. He looks down on me and I see him mouth the words _I'm sorry. _ Suddenly my blood starts to boil. Why would he even say that with all the pain he has put me through? He hasn't been a part of my life for over two years, but now he says _I'm sorry? _

"Why now?" I ask him and he looks startled by my question.

"Why now what?"

"Why did come and get me _now?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about Katniss."

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" I say standing up to face him. I only come up to about mid chest on him so I tilt my chin upward.

"No Katniss I don't and I don't know why you're so mad at me. What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me? Plenty of things. You took my sister and my mother away from me Peeta!" I say raising my voice.

"What?" he says, and I can see confusion cross his face. Then I remember, I am convicting him of a crime he didn't commit. This is not _my _Peeta, this is the hijacked Peeta. He doesn't know what he did wrong. This calms me a little bit, knowing that I can still get him back. I slowly reach forward and wrap my arms around him, this takes him by surprise but shortly after I make this gesture he wraps his arms around me tightly and squeezes. At first I think he is trying to hurt me, just like when we were in District 13 when we rescued him from the Capitol for the first time, before Snow took him back.

"I'm _so_ sorry Peeta." I say into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay." He tells me softly, not really trusting my emotions right now. "I guess we have to start from the beginning, huh?" he says half jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I reply laughing a little, but then getting serious I pull away from him. "What do _you _know Peeta, don't tell me what everyone has told you." With saying this he knits his eyebrows together trying to remember, suddenly I see his eyes darken.

"You left me to die, in our first Hunger Games." He states falsely.

"No." I answer him truthfully, trying not to let my voice break. He looks up, but it's a jerky motion.

"The baby, was it real? Or was that just another lie you made me tell?" Peeta accuses.

"No," I say looking down. "It was a lie you came up with to protect me."

"Why would I protect a _mutt_ like you?" he spits as tears gather in my eyes. What did Snow do to him? What did Snow do to _my _Peeta.

"I really don't know." I say finally admitting it to myself, because in all honesty why did he protect me? Why _did_ he love me? It doesn't matter now though, it never really did.

**Authors note: ****ohhhh cliff hanger! Dun-dun-dun! What will happen between Katniss and Peeta? Read my next chapter to find out! You know once I post it… **** and I want to give a shout out to Scarlettarose considering she keeps pushing me to keep writing thank you! **

**-PL40**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: ****gah! You guys are going to love this chapter I just know it! I had so much fun writing it, it isn't even funny! LOL yeah it is… anyway please read and review it means the world to me!**

**-PL40**

Chapter five Em:

These guards are asses, I have established. I mean the put their grimy hands all over me! It really pissed me off so I kicked one in the groin, which got me into even more trouble. Hey, I just wanted my money, but no stupid Mellark wouldn't give it to me. So here I am being shoved into a cell filled with corpses in the basement of Snow's old mansion.

"If we had a worse place to put you, I swear I would do it in a heartbeat." Says the guard that I kicked.

"Whatever." I tell him, giving him the bird over my shoulder as I walk to the other side of the cell.

"I can't wait till I get to torture you." He spits through the bars.

"Oh it will be torture, but not for me, for you." I say pointing at him then smirking while slowly pulling on foot up to the wall behind me. The guard grunts and then walks away clearly annoyed.

"Wow, you sure do have an attitude don't you?" a voice says, startled I look around the cage. Same dead bodies, which are starting to smell. "Look down." I do what I am told, I find about a middle aged man that is in need of a grooming and a meal.

"You-your not dead?" my voice cracks in surprise. The man smiles slightly.

"No none of us are." He says waving his hand out in front of him, indicating all the other bodies. When he says this all of their heads turn upward to look at me with dead eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" I question, bending my knees so I am even height with them.

"Yes, we are perfectly fine! Being well fed and taken good care of!" Comments a woman with black hair and I scowl at her.

"Johanna." Scolds the man. "I'm Haymitch." Says the man holding out his hand to me, when I don't accept it he shrugs slightly and puts his arm down. Haymitch gets up slowly with the help of the jagged wall. "And that's Johanna," he motions to the dark headed girl. "Effie, Annie, Finnick, and Delly." He says pointing out each one of them.

"Now, who are you?" asks the girl named Delly, I take this opportunity to show them I mean business.

"I go by many different things." I tell her. "Friend," I shrug taking a step toward her. "Enemy," I say taking another step until I am finally right in front of her slouched form. "Your worst nightmare." I pull her up in one quick motion (Which isn't hard considering she weighs so little) and grin at her, revealing my white rows.

"Creep alert!" says Johanna but I don't even glance in her direction, I just keep glaring a Delly. She seems sweet, but sweetness doesn't get you anywhere in a world full of hatred.

"My name is Em, Emma to be exact." I tell them releasing Delly and turning to the rest.

"Oh what a lovely name!" says the one called Effie, I can already tell her and I won't be getting along. But I smile a charming smile none the less. These poor people might just be my ticket out of here.

* * *

What I suppose is a couple hours after they threw me in here to rot with the rest of these people a guard comes by and throws a bowl of water and a couple pieces of stale bread into the cell, which all of them dive for except for me.

"Wait!" Haymitch tells all of them in mid pounce. "Let the new girl take first pick."

"What!" Johanna screams. "She has probably had more food in a week than we have had in a year! Why should we do that?"

"Because, she is the reason we got this extra piece." Haymitch tells her while holding up one of the three pieces of stale bread.

"Oh no, please leave me out." I tell them truthfully. "I can go quite a bit more ways without food then you guys can." I say, implying their sunken in eyes, stomachs and hollow cheek bones. Johanna must be satisfied with my answer because she goes and takes a piece of bread pulls it in half crams one half into her mouth while handing the other to Delly.

After they have all eaten their share they pass around the bowl of water, which I decline. Talk about the risk of getting a disease, but then again just being around them I am at risk of getting sick.

"What did you do?" Finnick asks and I finally look at him. He is beautiful even with a starving body, but I can tell just the way he sits close to girl named Annie that they are together. Annie as well is beautiful, with red hair like mine yet straight while mine is full of curls, she is tan as well, both of them are, but not as tan as me, they must be from District Four. But something in Annie's green eyes tells me she isn't in her right mind.

"What did I do what?" I question.

"What did you do to get throw in here?"

"You know the usual, stole an old ladies purse here and there, got busted for selling cocaine." I say casually and this earns a snort out of Johanna.

"No really, what did you do?" Finnick asks again clearly getting agitated.

"I killed Katniss Everdeen." I lie, Effie starts sobbing and Haymitch cracks. I don't want them to know I am working for Peeta, or _was_ working for him; he might still need me for later, no I know he needs me for later.

**Authors note: ****huh what did I tell you? Did ya like it? I hope so! This has to be my favorite chapter I have written so far, just because the topic was totally fucking awesome, pardon my French :/**

**-PL40**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**** omg I am sooo sorry you guys! I know I didn't update or post a new chapter, long story as to why I didn't but yeah… Anyway this is short I know but I had to put something up and I really wanted to do something with Haymitch so here it is! Please read and review!**

**-PL40**

_**Warning! If you have a week stomach and cannot read gory scenes then do not read this!**_

Chapter six Haymitch:

The Girl on Fire is dead, killed by the girl sitting across from me. "What?" I ask bewildered, now I defiantly need a drink.

"I killed the _mockingjay_." Em repeats earning another sob from Effie. My face must have show shock. "What? Did you know her?"

"Yes," Finnick says angrily. He gets up from his position on the floor and walks over to Em, which causes her to stand up as well clearly ready for a fight. "You killed Katniss?"

"That's what I said." She says looking up at Finnick because she only comes to his chest. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"She was my friend, _our_ friend to be exact." Finnick states, implying the rest of us.

"Too bad so sad." Em says shrugging her small frame smirking, this makes Finnick even angrier than before. He swings a fist at her but she easily dodges it. "You may be stronger than me physically _Finnick, _but mentally ha! You just might as well give up now!"

"You killed Katniss." Finnick repeats like a broken record.

"I didn't _just _killher, I _slaughtered _her. Pulling her a part limb from limb." She states advancing on Finnick. "She was easy, want to know what I did first? First I cut off her hands and feet, then I went further, legs and arms. Slowly making my way I made sure not to damage any necessary organs, I wanted her to watch me murder her. And finally I went for her head, smashing it in between my boot and concrete." With Em saying this Finnicks face went from angry to pure horror. Finnick broke then, into a thousand pieces. He loved her, you could tell but not like he loved Annie, no he loved Katniss like a sister. The only family he had left but she too was now gone.

No one said anything, no one moved they just stared. Everyone stared at the murder, and everyone I knew, was thinking if they were going to be next.

**Authors note: ****Blah gross I re-read this and I almost threw up I was like "WTF!? Why did I write that!?" haha yeah true life…**

**-PL40**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **** yeah this isn't a real chapter but I just figured to tell you guys at how happy I am! I mean I just checked my traffic graph and my story 'Gone.' Has 1,050 views! I am just so happy about that I just can't tell you guys! When I posted this fanfic I thought that only a few people would like it and actually read it but I was obviously wrong! Since the beginning my email has exploded with followers and comments, and most of that goes to two amazing people Scarlettarose and Aggie12, you guys are really great and I love you both for it! Just like I love all of my other readers! Thank you all so much this has made me want to write even more! Now I don't have to dread coming home from school every day, I have this to look forward to! And if any of you want to give me any ideas I will be open for it, I am kinda in the writer's block stage in this story so if anything in particular you want to happen then post a review or private message me! I love you all, stay pretty!**

**-PL40**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note****: omg you guys I am so sorry I have been sick and I have been helping scarlettarose with her story (****go check her out and read her fanfic it's amazing!) anyway I present you guys with chapter eight!**

**-PL40**

Chapter eight Peeta:

_No, _I tell myself. Katniss wouldn't do that to me, would she? She seems so nice I don't see why she would try to kill me._ This isn't you!_ Screams a voice in the back of my head but I mentally push it away and lock it inside a dark space.

"Peeta?" I hear her voice drenched with venom. "Peeta, are you okay?" Katniss asks. Am I okay? Mentally, probably not, I have heard people around the mansion whisper behind my back about how crazy I am when they think I'm out of earshot. Every now and then I will get memories of bread, lots of bread, and fire, lots of fire as well. But those memories are not as shiny as the one like right now. In a memory like this one Katniss's face never looks like it really does, the nose might curve a little too much to the right, or the skin color might be too light. Too perfect. And the Katniss in front of me begging me to come back is the real Katniss.

I can tell, even if the shiny Katniss and the real one look almost exactly alike, the real Katniss has freckles lightly scattered on the bridge of her nose while the shiny one doesn't. "Look at me Peeta." She commands but I don't, I just screw my eyes shut even tighter.

"Go away Katniss." I hiss.

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you." I say, even remembering her face brought me back a little bit but not completely, a part of me still wants to curl my fingers around her neck and don't let go until the blood stops pulsing.

"Go now, Katniss." I grunt glaring at her, begging her with my eyes.

"Where?" she questions raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just wait outside till I come out to get you." I reply threading my hands through my hair trying to calm my nerves. Katniss nods and walks out, pulling the grand door shut with a loud thump behind her.

* * *

When I have finally pulled myself together I walk to the other side of the room and pull open the large door. But when I go to call Katniss back in she isn't there. I walk out hoping she is just playing tricks on me, but why would she, especially after what just happened.

"Katniss? Where are you? Come on, this isn't funny." I say with a stern voice. I get no response in return, I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose in between my thumb and pointer.

"Mr. Mellark, are you alright." Asks a voice, I turn around startled to see one of my many maids, looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes perfectly fine," I reply giving her a small smile which she returns, she is about to leave when I speak up. "Um, you haven't seen a girl around here have you?"

"No sir, but I can look is you want me to, any certain characteristics?"

"Yes, raven colored hair, grey eyes, olive skin, and about this tall." I say holding I flat hand up to mid chest. The maid gives me weary look, but agrees.

I have to find her. I can't lose her again, and I won't.

I have searched this whole mansion, looking for her. Who would have even taken her, but then again it wouldn't surprise me if someone just kicked her out, she doesn't really look like she is from the Capitol. So one might have thrown her in the basement thinking she was a prisoner that escaped.

Deciding that I walk down the corridor to the metal door that leads to the cells. The Peacekeeper that awaits there doesn't say a word when I push past him, he just nods and steps out of the way.

Instead of taking the elevator I take the stairs, running down them almost tripping at one point. When I reach the bottom and open the door I instantly hear screaming and yelling. Some wanting food and water, other just wanting to be let out. I ignore all of them of course, walking quickly past the cells my eyes scan over each and everyone. Some I don't even think are alive.

I am about to turn around but something catches my eye. "You bloody fool!" I hear and I instantly know who it is. That damn ginger. I walk back to the rusty bars slowly, and there she is standing right there seething in rage. "Let me out, now." Emma commands and I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think that will be acceptable." I say with a childish tone in my voice, but suddenly I am pulled forward, my face being smashed against the metal. I look down to see a hand gripping the front of my shirt. "Let go of my shirt _Emma._" But to my surprise she backs away holding her hands up smirking. Just as quickly that she stepped out a dark headed woman takes her place, and it's her holding me against the cell.

"I am going to kill you! You damn pussy!" The woman screams at me, but Em quickly steps in and pries the crazy woman's hand off of me.

"Now Johanna, we must be nice, after all he _is_ our president." Em says mocking a smile in my direction. _Johanna, _why does that name ring a bell?

"President! Ha my ass!" Johanna explains. Em rolls her eyes and looks at me.

"Alright so what do you really want?" she asks clearly annoyed. What do I want, I want to find Katinss. But why did I stop here?

"I need you to help me find someone." I say before I even have a chance to process what I just said Em agrees and I am grabbing the keys to let her out. I mean how bad could it be? After all she is a skilled tracker.

**Authors note:**** so what did you guys think? I hope it was really good and you guys enjoyed it! I might post my next chapter Monday! I know so long away! So I will leave you be with the rest of you day! Have a good one!**

**-PL40**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**** Hey you guys puppylov40 here and I am just so happy I just can't tell you guys, just checked my traffic graph for this story and I have 1.13K views just in the U.S. omg just freaking out a little bit here, just give me a second…..okay I think I am good now. Anyway I just wanted to thank all of my readers especially Scarlettarose, go check out her profile and read her stories, like no joke I have spent the last couple of days talking to this chick and she is just so freaking awesome, so you know just had to say thanks and give that girl a shout out!**

**-PL40**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: ****omg you guys I am so sorry a lot has happened in the past couple of weeks and I just haven't had the time to write, I might post a new chapter after new years, I know a long ways away and I am really sorry, long story that I don't think needs to be told, anyway I am so sorry please forgive me, but I do thank you all just checked my traffic graph and I have 2,215 views on this story and I am so happy, thank you all!**

**-PL40**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: ****okay so first off I would like to say how sorry I am, I know I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy, actually I am on break right now so haha got to go, I present you with chapter eleven!**

**-PL40**

Chapter eleven Em:

I knew it, I knew he needed me. I am just happy that I am getting out of here. Peeta closes the cell door after I step out earning a cry of intolerance from Johanna. "So," I say stopping to lean against the cold brick, "Why do you think I would even dare to help you this time your highness?" I see Peeta clench his jaw in irritation.

"I will give you anything, please just help me find her." He begs quietly.

"Her?" I question in surprise, I pull myself from the wall and walk up to him. "Her? As in Katniss?" I ask and Peeta just nods his head in defeat. "Wow the girl hasn't even been with you for a day and you have already lost her, smooth." I say pulling out the O in smooth.

"Please, I really need to find her."

"Okay," I tell him and his face instantly lights up. "But on one condition, you let me do things my way and only my way."

"I don't-" he starts but I quickly cut him off.

"Alright then, I guess I can't help you." I state ejecting sadness into my voice.

"No! Please, please, please, I need to find her she means everything to me."

* * *

I had finally relented to Peeta's begging and now we were already half way through the mansion, I am beginning to think we might never find her until I see something that catches my eye. "Hey uh Peeta, I think we need to split up." I tell him but he just quirks an eyebrow at me. "You know so we can cover more ground quicker." I cover.

"Yeah, okay I guess that makes sense, I'll take the west end okay?" Peeta says nodding his head like he understands but he really doesn't. Peeta takes off in his designated direction, once I see him round the corner I take off in a sprint the other way.

I stop at a blank wall that has very tacky wallpaper on it. I carefully run my fingers over the smooth surface feeling for the small ridge that caught my eye earlier. Once finding it I follow the rest of it till I notice that the shape its self makes a doorway. Placing my hands in the middle I lean all of my body weight onto the wall. Hearing a thump and slowly after that gears turning I push off the wall and get into s fighting position, preparing for anything. When the space is cleared I peer inside, only seeing dust and cobwebs scattered across an unpolished floor.

Stepping inside I reach down to pull out a small flashlight from my boot, flipping the switch the rest of the room illuminates in a dim light. Noticing cobwebs torn down I follow the path, _like a castle, _I think. What I can only assume is a couple minutes later I start to hear sobbing, peering around the corner I see Katniss on her knees with her hands covering her face.

_Did not see that one coming,_ I am about to step out to comfort her when I hear talking and footsteps. Pulling back a door on the other side of the room opens revealing two stocky men. The room is another story, like it got lost in time. Half of the room looks like a meeting place of some sort while the other has many weapons of torture hanging from its walls.

The largest man walks over to Katniss and crouches down in front of her while the other stands behind the first. "So, Ms. Everdeen. What brings you here?" he says casually. "I hope you aren't here to start another war, because if so we need to eliminate that problem immediately." The man tells Katniss while pulling out a small hand gun. Rolling my eyes at his cockiness I reach down and pull the taser baton that I always keep in my boot out. With a flick of my wrist the baton is at its full length, and with a press of a button light blue ripples start to cloak ever inch of it but the handle.

Barley having to step out of the shadows I electrocute the standing man. Before the guy can hit the ground I run to him silently and catch him so it makes no noise. Slowly lowering the possibly dead body I catch a glimpse of grey and instantly know that Katniss is watching me. I look over at her and sure enough she is staring me down, probably wondering why I'm helping her. I bring my pointer finger up to my lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Katniss quickly draws her attention back to the man before her at my action. Taking this as my chance I creep forward on silent feet till I am standing right behind him. Pulling back my arms I muster all my strength and swing.

_Crack! _Katniss's hand goes to her mouth covering it before anymore sobs can escape. Well if the electricity didn't kill him first then a cracked skull did. Quickly minimizing the baton and sticking it back into my boot I haul the man up into a sitting position and grab the shoulders of the white coat into my hands then pulling him into the other room. I don't dare look in there though I just repeat this step with the other.

Finished with the dirty work I go back over to Katniss and plop down beside her leaning back on my palms with my short legs out stretched. When I look at Katniss she is in the same position I left her in. "Wow, I always thought you were the strong and all mighty Katniss Everdeen." I tell her implying the tears running down her face.

"I was only strong because I had to be." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"I acted strong because if I didn't then I would have lost the ones I loved." Katniss tells me staring blankly at the wall in front of us. Before I can stop the words from pouring out of my mouth I hear my own voice.

"Really? I act strong because I have already lost the ones I loved."

**Authors note: ****okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it this one is a little longer than my normal ones buuuut, yeah so I probably would have posted this last night but my laptop went all weird on me and deleted the whole chapter! So I had to rewrite it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Ta-ta for now my lovelies!**

**-PL40**


	12. CONTEST!

**Authors note: ****hey you guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile :/ I know and I feel really bad about it! I've just had a busy schedule! Okay anyway im cutting right to the chase! I've decided that i will be holding a contest of some sorts, so here it is, for the rest of January I will be doing short stories on any movie or tv show you PM me! One-shots or hell even fluffs! But not to detailed! Okay and to make this even more interesting at the end of the month I will pick the short story that has the most favorites and continue on with it making it a full fanfic! So PM me and I will try my best but just to clarify I don't like the harry potter series or lord of the rings! Sorry! And if I multiple requests of the same thing I will pick one and go off their idea! Giving out shout outs along the way! So go ahead and PM me I will reply so don't worry! Good luck I hope your story idea gets picked!**

**-PL40**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**** im so sorry you guys! I've been busy with school work and the whole contest thing (speaking of which, it coming to an end very soon you guys better PM me!) anyway im really sorry and this chapter is late and short but I promise you I will make it up to you! Okay so enough of my rambling here is chapter thirteen I think?**

**-PL40**

**P.S. there is no romance in between Katniss and Em (gross) I have gotten a couple of messages about that and I understand that there can be some confusion; this story is strictly Peeta/Katniss everybody! Though I will give you this, Katniss see's Em as someone who resembles Prim very much okay! Oh who am kidding, nobody even reads these…**

Chapter thirteen: Katniss

I stare at Em astonished, did she just tell me something about _her _past? Em raise an eyebrow at me in question, I don't respond though I just keep looking at her. Em sighs "Katniss c'mon are you okay?" she asks me like she would ask a child.

"I don't know." I tell her honestly.

"You don't know?" she says raising the both eyebrows now. "Okay." She states putting her hands on the back of her head then slowly lowering herself until she is lying down. I watch her the whole time, seeing how easy it is for her to do everything, and when she does do something it is always perfect, no mistake is made, its like she knows how things are going to play out before they even happen.

"How old are you?" I ask her, Em opens her eyes and I watch as her long brown eyelashes flutter as she blinks a couple of times. _Weird, _I think to myself, _she has red hair yet brown eyelashes and eyebrows._ I don't know why im noticing these small things, I never pay attention, the only other person I paid attention to like this was Peeta, and well Prim too but she's dead now.

"I'm seventeen," I hear Em's voice pierce the darkness that is threatening to surround me with the thought of Prim. "Why? How old did you think I was?"

"I don't really know." I tell her honestly. "Maybe twenty, twenty-one?"

"Really? Wow, that's a difference isn't it?" she says clearly not phased. "People are always getting my age wrong."

"I can see why." I say before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Em asks sitting up and turning her head to the side much like a confused puppy would.

"Your perfect, no flaws, no scars-" I am about to continue on when Em interrupts me.

"Katniss, let me tell you something, I'm not perfect. I have my flaws and I will gladly admit them to you it's just that real girls aren't perfect and perfect girls aren't real." Em tells me while looking me in the eyes the whole time. _Huh, I thought she had blue eyes, but seeing her up close, she has green eyes. _Even though my confusion scares me it doesn't scare me as bad as seeing a dark storm start to brew in Em's eyes.

"Em, are you okay?" I ask her suddenly terrified of the answer.

"Just peachy." She says through clenched teeth, forcing a smile. I watch her for a moment longer until I see the storm start to pass and her jaw unclench. "We need to get going, Peeta is looking for you." Em tells me, standing up and holding a hand out to me.

Prim. The name haunts me when I think about it, the name kills me when I see her though. And here come the dark clouds…

**Authors note:**** reviews are like birthday presents to me! Love you all!**

**-PL40**


End file.
